


Cracking Up and Running Away

by MercurialComet



Series: Jercy Fics [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, M/M, Theatre, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 04:44:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6315472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MercurialComet/pseuds/MercurialComet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aka the time that Percy had Jason anger the beast, and Jason saved them both.</p><p>That's all figuratively by the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cracking Up and Running Away

Jason had signed up for the demigod's production of "The Nutcracker".

He had signed up for being a toy soldier.

He had not signed up, for Percy to be an asshole behind the stage wings, making weird faces to try and make him break character during dress rehearsals.

Which would bring the wrath of Reyna, who for some reason, Piper appointed as the head of the whole show.

Facing an angry Reyna wasn't something that the blond wanted to do, thank you very much.

But right now, the black-haired demigod was trying to embarrass his boyfriend and get him to lose his composure.

 He was slowly succeeding, the toy soldier's Adams apple bobbing as the son of Zeus tried to hold it together, not wanting to give the daughter of Bellona a reason to snap at him( she had already caused a legacy of Apollo to start crying because they had accidentally played an A major chord instead of an A minor chord).

Percy didn't seem to care that much and made a face that was surprisingly reminiscent of an angry Zeus.

Jason broke, busting out in a storm of graceful laughter.

When Reyna turned around as fast as lightning, Jason ran off the stage, scooped up Percy in a bridal grip, and ran away as fast as he could.

Percy giggled through the entire time.

**Author's Note:**

> Can someone please draw Jason as a toy soldier? It was something I didn't know I needed till I wrote this.


End file.
